Once Again
by Rayeth
Summary: DO NOT READ. THIS IS STUPID AND I AM DISCONTINUING IT. I WOULD PREFER IF YOU IGNORE THIS SINCE I DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO ERASE IT. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THIS INCREDIBLY CRAPPY FIC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugiou 

Note: I don't read a lot of romances so this may be horrible. You can flame me if you want as long as you don't hate me. This story was inspired by Crystal Venus. The coupling will most probably change as I don't like Yami/Anzu pairings. I don't really like Anzu, so don't expect me to depict her in a nice way. That's about it, I'll shut up and let you read. 

"Aibou, I refuse to do this." Yuugi put on his best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon Yami…It won't kill you." Yuugi and Yami were arguing. As we all know, Anzu likes Yami, so, Yuugi was trying to convince Yami to go out with her again. Of course, Yuugi tried tricking Yami like last time but Yami wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. "Yuugi, she is our _friend_. _You_ like her, not me. I do _not _want to go out with her because I'll be bored out of my mind like last time." "But Yami…I want her to be happy and she likes you…" "No buts. I am _not_ going out with her." Yuugi put on a pitifully sad face on. "Yami…" he whined. His violet eyes started to fill up with tears, they weren't real tears but Yuugi is too good an actor for Yami to tell the difference. He knew that this was Yami's weakness. Yami looked at Yuugi's sad eyes, he couldn't stand to see his other so sad. "All right" Yami sighed. "I'll do it." "Y-you will?" Yuugi sniffed. "Yes aibou, now just stop crying!" Yuugi's face broke into a huge smile. "Yay! I'll go tell Anzu right now!" he said excitedly. Yami watched Yuugi race out of the room. "What did I get myself into this time?"

Yuugi ran into the living room and dialed Anzu's number. "Hello, this is the Mazaki residence." "Hi, Anzu." "Oh it's you, Yuugi!" Anzu smiled, glad to hear her friend's voice on the other line. "I asked Yami out for you. He said yes!" "R-really?" Anzu asked, excited that she could go out with the man of her dreams. "Thanks Yuugi! You're such a good friend." Anzu said hanging up. "Yes, just a friend, nothing more." Yuugi whispered into the telephone.

Anzu was very excited. She was going out with Yami, the cool version of Yuugi. Like any other girl, she went through thousands of outfits, trying on some every so often. Yami on the other hand was thinking about how he could keep himself awake throughout their whole date. 

Finally, it was time for their date. Yami insisted on bringing Yuugi with him along with his deck. Yuugi agreed to this as long as Anzu didn't know and Yuugi stayed in the soul room. Anzu was dressed in a light lavender, form fitting, spaghetti-strap dress with deep purple embroidery of flowers around the hem. Yami, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, half-dragged Anzu out of the Turtle Game Shop. 

Anzu had planned a romantic dinner with some dancing afterwards. She took Yami to her favorite restaurant. Yami of course was bored, as all Anzu did was blush and look at him all starry eyed. Yami tried to make conversation with Anzu but she kept stuttering, so he resorted to talking, or complaining rather, to Yuugi. 

After Anzu finished eating, he quickly took her to the nearest game center. Yami played almost all the games and beat everybody, Anzu just watched as she couldn't play any of those games. Yuugi noticed that Anzu wasn't doing much, so he convinced Yami to let Anzu try one of the games. Yami agreed and let Anzu try a fighting game. Anzu wanted to show Yami that she was good too, however, the only video games she ever played was Dance Dance Revolution, she lost horribly. Next, Yami let Anzu duel. He figured that maybe Anzu might be good at that since she used to beat Jounouchi. Unfortunately, she only lasted ten minutes against Pak, her opponent. A guy next to Yami nudged him. "Is that your girlfriend up there?" "No, I don't know her." replied an embarrassed Yami. "Aibou, why exactly _do_ you like Anzu?" Yami asked Yuugi in his soul room. "Ummm……she's pretty….and she stood up for me….." Yuugi was now wondering why he liked Anzu anyway.

Note: Okay I might not continue this because I don't like it myself and the writing quality is certainly not my best. I wrote this because I needed to write something. I know I am a bad writer and the writing for this story will be more horrendous than usual, as I don't like romances anyway.


	2. The end of the 'date'

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, Yuugi would be taller (I just feel so sorry for him).

Note: Thank you for all your reviews! This started out as a Yami and Anzu fic but it probably won't turn out that way. I know what's going to happen in the story but I don't know what the coupling should be so all suggestions are welcome.

Yami and Anzu were walking home after their date. Anzu was chatting about how much fun she had. Yami nodded his head every so often, pretending to listen when in actuality, he was conversing with Yuugi. Yami didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Anzu, but he didn't want her to keep thinking he liked her since he didn't. He had tried asking Yuugi for advice but Yuugi was against anything that would make Anzu feel sad. 

They finally arrived at Anzu's house. They walked up the steps to Anzu's house. It was late at night and the stars were twinkling like diamonds on black velvet. Anzu gazed at Yami's fiery crimson eyes. She was blushing very hard. Anzu was reluctant to let this date end. It wasn't everyday that you got a date with the Game King. Yami waited for Anzu to go inside but she didn't move. She was gazing at him expectantly. "Yami…" she whispered. "Yes, Anzu?" Yami asked, though he knew what was coming. "I…" she averted her gaze to her shoes. "Dai suki yo" she said looking up at him. Yami stood there for a while, not sure what to do. Yuugi was telling him to tell her that he liked him too but Yami knew that would be lying, something he refused to do. Yami didn't want to hurt Anzu; she was a good friend. He decided that the best thing to do would be to tell her the truth. It pained him to think that he would hurt one of his best friends but it had to be done. "Anzu…." He looked at her sparkling sapphire eyes, full of hope. "I…I don't like you, in that way…." Crystal droplets of tears formed in Anzu's eyes. She turned around and ran into her house, slamming the door. She went into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. 

Outside, Yami bowed his head. He hadn't wanted to see Anzu so sad and it pained him. Yuugi appeared out of his soul room. He looked sadly at Anzu's door. "Why? Why did you do this?" he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Aibou, I had to. It was the right thing to do." "So, seeing Anzu sad was the right thing? You must enjoy making people suffer; you do it a lot. How does it feel? Hurting so many people…." Yami was speechless. How could Yuugi say such things to him? He was already sad from seeing Anzu cry, but, the things Yuugi was saying…. It hurt him like knives. "Aibou… I…" Yami started. "Don't talk to me! How could you Yami?! I can't believe you!" With that, Yuugi disappeared to his soul room. Yami walked away from Anzu's house, shoulder's drooping and eyes full of hurt. 'How could you say that, Aibou?' 

Yami walked around for a while. He needed to get his mind off things. He walked to the park. The tranquil environment made him feel better. There weren't many people in the park as it was quite late. Yami walked along, not noticing where he was going. "Ow!" Yami looked up to see that he had bumped into someone. She got up and dusted herself off. She then looked up to glare at Yami. Yami apologized rather quickly, sparing himself her intense glare. He couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so familiar. She had unusual hair which wasn't quite as unusual compared to Yami's hair. She had wavy, midnight violet hair that cascaded down her back, almost reaching her waist. The edges of her hair were icy lavender. She had deep indigo eyes that seemed to hold all knowledge and wisdom. Her attire was very similar to Yami's although she was wearing boots instead of shoes. "Apology accepted." she said, "Now would you please stop staring at me?" "Sorry, but, you look familiar… I feel as if I've met you before but I can't remember where…." "I don't think I've ever met you but, for some reason, you do seem familiar…." Just then, the puzzle glowed. The engraved eye emitted a ray of gold directly to her forehead. After a few seconds she opened her eyes. She looked at Yami and gasped, "It can't be but, it's you…." Yami finally recognized who she was. "Kuraika…"

Note: The name Kuraika means Dark Fire. I think the kanji works out for the name to be pronounced that way, but if it doesn't, accept the name to mean dark fire whether it actually works out or not. I wonder if anyone will be able to guess who she is (I am betting no one will but everyone is welcome to try). Oh and remember to REVIEW! Oh, if you hate where this story is going, sorry but I can't manage to write romance or humor, I'm only good with drama and action/adventure.


End file.
